


The Hunter & the Alpha's Daughter

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Talia hears a little bit about what’s happening in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Laura Hale
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 30
Kudos: 264
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	1. Chapter 1

Talia Hale was not normally one for introspection. As the Alpha of the Hale pack, she didn’t often get time, especially since her husband had died. 

The work she was doing in New York was quite urgent and labour-intensive – the potential reveal of the supernatural to the normal world was of utmost importance to **all** of the big Supernatural families. But, her Pack came first. And it would appear that a lot was going on back home that she needed to look into and be part of. Not least – _this_.

The photos Braeden had provided her with had come as a shock – she had known that Laura was hiding something from her, but she hadn’t ever imagined it was something this big. She traced the huge smile on her daughter’s face, the maternal part of her pleased to see the happiness in every line of Laura’s face. But – there was no getting away from the fact that the man beside her, the man who appeared to be a large part of Laura’s happiness, was going to be an issue. 

She had nothing against Chris Argent as a person – in fact, in terms of the hunters she had met, he was one of the most reasonable. That in itself was shocking when you considered the lineage. Gerard Argent had been a xenophobic asshole, Kate had been a psychotic bitch and Victoria – Chris’ first wife – had been little better. It was a wonder that Chris was as humane as he was. And he had done a good job with Allison – when everything had happened five years ago, Chris had stepped up in a major way. 

Gerard and Kate’s plan to encircle the Hale house in mountain ash and burn their entire Pack alive had been an immense shock to the entire supernatural community. It was tantamount to a declaration of war. Having discovered what was going on, Chris had gone immediately to the Hunter Council – there had been no hesitation in his actions. He had even visited Talia to warn her about what was going on, an act that had been a step too far for his wife, Victoria. Victoria had returned to her family and instigated divorce proceedings – no loss there as far as Talia was concerned, but obviously, that had come as a blow to Chris. Allison had chosen to stay with her father – the big supernatural reveal and her role as Matriarch of the Argent Family seeming to give her purpose that mitigated the loss of her mother, aunt and grandfather. 

Talia had always encouraged Laura to think for herself, evaluate people and make her own decisions – a trait that Talia felt would hold Laura in good stead if she became the next Pack Alpha. But even so. This might be a step too far.

“How long has it been going on?”

“A little over sixteen months.” Braeden checked the file she had brought with her, but Talia knew that she didn’t need it – all of the information was no doubt categorised in her head, ready to report back to her (current) boss. “It looks like it began as a simple introduction to each other in your absence, but grew from there.”

“And there are no signs that he’s using her? That this is some type of ploy?”

“No signs whatsoever. I’ve run deep background checks on him and all of my sources have come up clean – he’s one of the best hunters around and straight as a die.”

“Is Peter aware of the situation?” Another issue in and of itself. Her brother had been put in charge of keeping things back in Beacon Hills running smoothly. On the whole, he seemed to have done a good job – well, apart from the fiasco with that pup, Scott. But if he had known about this and not told Talia, or worse still, been unaware of it – she might have to re-evaluate everything. She needed to be able to trust him to do the tasks she assigned to him – if he wasn’t up to the job, she needed to know.

“At this point in time, it looks like he is not aware. Though, that’s not to his detriment. If you don’t mind me saying so – Chris and Laura were extremely careful. I would love to say I found all of this out by skill but it was blind luck that put me in the right place at the right time.”

Talia contemplated Braeden’s words. As her Left Hand, Peter had proven himself time and time again, saving the Pack from numerous takeover attempts, trouble with rogues, and other supernatural shenanigans. She couldn’t ignore that and she couldn’t expect him to be omniscient. 

“So, what would you suggest I do?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You have dealings with hunters and supes alike. You are in, perhaps, a unique position to be able to consider all of this from the outside.” Putting down the photograph, Talia gave Braeden all of her attention. “So, what would you do?”

“The way I see it, you have two choices. You _could_ choose to let it run its course – it might burn itself out, especially under the scrutiny that is bound to come from all sides. Or – you could try to insist that Laura end it – for the good of the Pack.”

“And if I went for the latter choice?”

“Talia – don’t try to play me. You already know what you’re going to do.”

“You’re right – I do. Thank you for your service, Braeden. The appropriate funds will be transferred to your account as per our agreement.”

“Do I continue surveillance?”

“No – I don’t think that will be necessary. It’s time for me to return to Beacon Hills.”

* * *


	2. Abatement of Hostilities

"Alpha Hale – I wasn't expecting you." Talia smiled at Chris' response to finding her on his doorstep, impressed with how swiftly he got his heartbeat under control.

"Christopher – I do hope you don't mind my unscheduled visit."

"No, no of course not."

"Would it be alright if I came in?" Chris jolted.

"Yes, yes – where are my manners? Come in." Talia followed as the hunter led her through a pleasant hallway to a well-appointed kitchen. Stainless steel appliances gleamed, a large sink that would no doubt be useful for draining kills or cleaning weapons. "Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"That would be most appreciated – airline food and drink may have improved over the years, but juggling a hot beverage at 30,000 ft is still not relaxing."

Placing her briefcase on the breakfast bar, Talia made herself comfortable on one of the tall stools. She could smell traces of her daughter all over the kitchen, could tell which stool Laura favoured, see one of her hairbands by the fruit-bowl. There was something in her scent that Talia had not smelt on her daughter before. 

She watched as Chris efficiently prepared a tray of coffee, a sealed packet of biscuits placed in front of her. She appreciated the gesture, the subtle ways in which he was demonstrating that he wasn't a threat.

"Would you like to come through to the study?"

"That seems a little formal – would it be acceptable to remain here?" Chris stiffened slightly before nodding, making his way to the stool next to hers. He realised that it left him in a vulnerable position: far away from the rack of knives glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window, boxing him in furthest away from the exit.

"Alpha Hale – "

"Talia, please. Under the circumstances, it seems silly to stand on ceremony."

"Circumstances?" His years of hunter training were evident in his lack of obvious response, although the bead of sweat that appeared at his temple was telling.

"We've been neighbours for a long time, Christopher, and of course, you did my Pack a great service with that incident involving your family."

"Of course – yes. And everyone calls me Chris." He gulped his jet-black coffee as Talia doctored hers with milk and sugar. "How can I be of assistance? Has it anything to do with the negotiations in New York?"

"Actually, it's a few issues closer to home that bring me back to Beacon Hills." Talia sipped at her coffee. "I'm sure you've been keeping a close eye on things."

"I – yes, I'm aware of several situations."

"May I speak freely, Chris? Hedging is not my favourite tactic."

"Please do – straight-talking is definitely my preference."

"Excellent. I have several concerns regarding some of the relationships that have developed in my absence. Concerns as both an Alpha and as a parent."

"Right."

"How old is your daughter Allison?" Chris looked mildly confused by the apparent change in the subject.

"Allison? She's nearly 21. I don't – "

"Only a little younger than my Laura." Chris gave an audible swallow. "It's so difficult, wouldn't you say? Maintaining the fine line between preparing them for their future role yet allowing them the opportunity to have normal experiences, such as falling in love. Ensuring that they are not unduly influenced by those they choose to – _associate_ with – whilst accepting that sometimes you have to sit back and let them make their own mistakes."

"Talia – "

"Obviously, these experiences may not all be negative or lead them astray. And Laura is of an age to know her own mind. I would hope that she knows that ultimately, all I want is her happiness."

"Alpha Hale – "

"And of course, if I was to discover that someone was playing with her emotions, using her in some way – well, the maternal instinct to protect in wolves is _very_ strong. Why, if I found out any of those things, I would most likely track the culprit down and rip their throat out – with my teeth." Letting a little of her wolf out, Talia's eyes bled red, her canines lengthening. "Do we have an understanding, Christopher?"

Talia was more than gratified to see that Chris was finally showing his agitation, his heartbeat racing, his face a little pale under his tan.

"Yes. I think you have made yourself **very** clear."

"Excellent." Putting down her cup, Talia rose from the stool and picked up her briefcase. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. It is so nice that we can really see an abatement of hostilities, don't you think?"

Walking to the kitchen door, she paused and looked back. Chris had slumped slightly on his stool, but straightened up, regaining his equilibrium – she could appreciate the ability to recover quickly in a future ally.

"Just one more thing." She smiled kindly at him. "You might want to talk to Allison about Isaac. No doubt, I'll be seeing you soon."

Making her way to her car, Talia was quite pleased with how that had all gone. Now she needed to find either her son or her younger brother.

* * *


End file.
